What should've happened
Harry x Ginny Now, I mentioned in The Horrible Ships in Harry Potter, that I don't support Hinny whatsoever. And that's correct, BUT, I do love Lily Luna being the daughter of Harry and Ginny so my verision of the story is that Harry and Ginny got married right out of Hogwarts. Ginny discovered she was pregnant when she was only nineteen and kept the baby. She wasn't ready to be a mother and neglected little Lily. Eventually, Harry who had to quit his job in order to care for Lily, had enough. He demanded Ginny get herself together and become the mother that Lily deserved. When Ginny failed to do so, and Harry discovered she'd been sleeping around, he divorced her. Not long later, he married Tracey Davis and the two had twin boys who they named James and Sirius. Harry x Tracey While I didn't originally support this ship (if I'm being honest, I didn't ship Harry with anyone. I thought he was too good for Ginny and that their relationship wouldn't have worked out anyway) but I saw a lot of people shipping them together and watched a few videos on them and instantly loved them together. In my version of the Next Gen, Tracey and Harry get married within a year of Harry and Ginny's divorce. They have two sons named James and Sirius and Tracey helps raise Lily from almost birth. Lily loves her mother than she loves Ginny who was never there for her. The reasoning behind James and Sirius is this: I don't think Harry would name his children after Dumbledore and Snape. There is no doubt in my mind that he would name them James and Sirius after his two father figures. I believe he didn't name either of them Remus because he left that name for Teddy to use for his son (when he had one). I love the idea of having James and Sirius back at Hogwarts too and the fact that they ended up being twins on Sims made it so much sweeter. Draco x Hermione You could say I'm a HUGE fan of this ship. I'm not sure when or where I was introduced but I instantly loved it. I've always thought Hermione needed someone really smart who would challenge her and Ron never fitted that description, so while I had Hermione and Ron date, Ron cheated on Hermione and ended up getting together with Padma Patil. Hermione and Ron broke up and Draco and Hermione got together. Draco's first marriage was with Astoria Greengrass and the two had Scorpius who was Draco's pride and joy. Then Astoria cheated on Draco with Theodore Nott and got pregnant with Theo's child. Draco and Astoria got divorced and Draco got full custody of Scorpius. When Draco and Hermione got married, Hermione became Scorpius' step-mother and later Draco and Hermione had twin daughters named Phoenix and Cassiopeia who go by Nixy and Cassi. Ron x Padma Honestly, I don't really ship this but in the end it worked out. Because I 100% ship Dramione, I needed someone for Ron to end up with. And while I don't think Draco and Hermione would name their children Rose and Hugo, I thought the names fitted Ron's personality perfectly, so I needed someone smart so Rose could still be a bookworm. I then got to thinking. Lavender was supposedly dead so she was immediately out of the running, though for a while I considered bring her back to life so she and Ron could marry but eventually decided against it. So I asked a friend and she suggested one of the Patil twins. I asked which and she said Padma. Now that I've made the two a couple, I love it a little more than I did. I had Padma and Ron get married and eventually have two children whom they named Rose and Hugo. I didn't realize this until much later, but in The Cursed Child, Scorpius and Albus created an alternate universe in which Ron and Padma got together and had a son named Panju Weasley, who I later added. Neville x Luna I can't even express with words how much I love this ship. I was always sort of annoyed that such amazing characters married such irrelevant characters. And then as I was reading the books I realized how cute the relationship between the two is. Its so pure and innocent, much like the friendship between two young children. I couldn't help but pair them as I 100% believe they were made for each other. UGH! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! So in my story I had them get married and have triplets. The explanation for this is: to create this story and develop it, I created a world in the Sims 4 and decided to play this out. I made Neville and Luna married and allowed them to have kids. Now, I was hoping for only two but they ended up having triplets, two boys and one girl which wasn't too far off from in the books. Just one extra child. Instead of getting rid of the girl, I kept her, naming her Larentia. Now, the reason I named her Larentia and not Alice is because of a pet peeve I have. I absoltutely hate it when people have three kids and give two kids the same first letter and not the third. If they would've had triplets named Lysander, Lorcan, and Alice I would've just about died of frustration. I considered giving them another child but then chose not to because I think they'd be content with three. So Larentia, Lysander, and Lorcan are their triplets. Bill x Fleur Since we actually saw the wedding, I didn't feel like I could erase this from the books and honestly I love this couple so I didn't want to. I think Bill and Fleur are adorable. At first, along with Hermione and Ginny, I didn't like Fleur that much but as I realized she would be in the books more than just Book 4, I revisited her character and started to love her more and more. Now I can't get enough of these two. I kept their children the same too. I honestly love Victoire, Dominique, and Louis and have built personalities for them in my head which will definitely come out in my fic. Percy x Audrey Now, I don't know much about Percy or Audrey for that matter, but since Audrey was never once mentioned in the books, I think it's safe to say its possible she didn't go to Hogwarts. Because of this, I made her an American witch who went to Ilvermorny. My backstory for them is that Percy was on a business trip in America or the other way around and they met and instantly connected. They ended up getting married and had two daughters named Molly and Lucy (it seems like all the Weasley's are having two children). George x Angelina Let's be honest, this couple is so darn cute! I think its adorable that George married his twin's ex-girlfriend. These two are just so cute that I don't even have much to say about them. I kept their children, Fred and Roxy (Roxanne) canon because I love them too much. Angelina and George make beautiful children. Blaise x Ginny Now, personally I don't really like Ginny. I know, its horrible but I really don't. She's just always sort of...been there. Blaise is also pretty irrelevant to me and I've never really cared for him but a lot of people seem to ship Dramione and Blinny? (I have no clue what Blaise and Ginny's ship name is). In my story, I had them get married and have a daughter named Mia. Blaise also took in his nieces and nephew, Sofia, Naomi, and Gabriel when his half-sister died. Category:Couples Category:Ships